Overprotective Right?
by Fred is awesome
Summary: This is a Second Generation fanfic about Fred Weasley II, James Sirius Potter and Dominique Weasley. Enjoy!


Fred Weasley II, James Potter and Dominique Weasley were the Golden Trio of the second generation, Gryffindor fifth years, pranking whoever they could find, including their younger siblings, Roxanne, Albus and Louis. There wasn't a day that went by that they didn't do a prank of some sort, but, despite this, they were hardly ever in detention for pranks. They had probably pranked more than Fred and George Weasley, yet they were hardly ever caught. They were sneakier. The reason they were in detention was for being was for being cheeky to teachers. Like the time James asked Headmistress McGonagall if she had fleas. She hadn't been too bad on him, but when Dominique pulled out a bottle of flea-be-gone, and Fred had taken out a brush, that is when she decided the joke had gone too far. So she gave them a detention.

People always seemed surprised to learn that Fred was a Weasley, seeing as he and his sister didn't share the usual pale skin, ginger hair, freckles. They had mocha coloured skin and raven black hair. The same with Dominique, she was blonde, but that wasn't as weird as with Fred and Roxanne. They were used to it, though, but once, when a boy had called Roxanne a 'black Weasley', Fred had taken his wand and hexed him across the hall, before muttering 'no one hurts my sister.' He was very protective over her, which meant not a lot of boys came near her. Not that she minded, anyway, she was too busy with her studies.

One day, Mickey, Lee Jordan's son, asked Dominique out, and she accepted. Fred had spent most of the week before the date saying it wasn't going to last or anything, but then she came back, and was making another one. That's when all the pranks stopped; Fred lost his bubbliness and went quiet, meaning that a third of their trio had gone. James tried to talk to him, but got nowhere. He then had an idea and sent Dominique up. She heavily refused at first, seeing as it was the boys' dorm, but when she learnt that Fred was up there, upset, she ran up the stairs faster than anyone had ever seen her run. She knocked on the door, and upon hearing no answer but a soft bang of feet on the floor, she smiled. The door didn't open, though.

'Freddie?' she said quietly, waiting to hear his voice let her in. She still got no response and sighed, opening the door a crack and poking her head in. No one was there, and the window was open, causing her to gasp.  
>'Freddie!' she yelled urgently, running towards the window and looking out of it. She saw a boy running towards the forest, looking slightly a blur. Dominique groaned, she could recognise that mocha skin and black hair from anywhere. She didn't understand how he had gotten down, but she suspected he was hurt. He refused to show that he was, though, and Fred was used to running with an injury. But this was different, this was from the seventh floor, he could have killed himself! She took off and grabbed James as he passed by her, leaving him yelling at her to let him go.<p>

'He's gone to the forest!' she yelled at him, scowling as he stopped her.  
>'Domi, we need to leave him be…' James whispered with a sad look in his eyes. This was eating him up, but Dominique couldn't see that. She shook her head and stomped her foot, causing James to jump back as he saw her eyes turn into slits. Being part Veela left her with a quite a short temper.<br>'I'm going to see him, Jamie, and you can't stop me!' she shrieked, turning on her heel and flipping her platinum blonde hair in his face, marching away.  
>'I feel sorry for any boy who messes with her… God help Mickey…' James whispered as she left, feeling secretly proud of his cousin.<p>

Fred, in the meanwhile, was limping his way to the forest, the charm on his ankle having worn off, leaving him susceptible to pain. He yelped as he reached the tree house he had made a few weeks ago, wondering how to climb up it. He shrugged and climbed up, wincing on each step, before sitting on a sofa that he had put there. He brought his ankle up and hissed as he touched it, before putting his hand to his head and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw that his hand was covered in blood, and he groaned.  
>'Bloody hell!' he cursed, wiping his hand on his school shirt. He could wash that later. He felt his eyes suddenly go heavy, and felt them close momentarily. He didn't even know why he was this upset. He didn't know what he was upset over, really. He knew that it had started when Dominique had been asked out, but it got worse when her date had been a success.<br>'I'm just protective of her…' he told himself, before allowing the darkness to consume him.

By the time Dominique had given up, it was dark out in the forest. The Forbidden Forest, where anyone/anything could harm her in any way. She sighed and leant against a tree, slipping down against it.  
>'Freddie…' she said quietly. As if on cue, she saw a light in a tree. 'Hm?' she pondered, getting up, and starting to run towards it. What she saw amazed her, a tree house! <em>The person who made this must be a genius! <em>She thought, grinning as she climbed up it. She was naturally curious, really.  
>When she popped her head up, she started to scream, but shut herself up. She scrambled up and knelt beside Fred, tears appearing in her eyes.<br>'Freddie!' she sobbed, taking out her wand and conjuring up some cloth and water. She then began to clean his wounds, shaking a lot, looking at him in fear. Her poor cousin was bleeding here, it scared her how badly he was bleeding, and he seemed to have lost a lot of blood. When she had finished, she kissed his cheek and sat back, watching him. She'd stay awake all night, if she had to; she had to be sure he was alright. She had a pain in her chest at the moment; it hurt her to think of him this hurt. It hurt her even more to know that he was hurting about something.

A few hours later, Dominique was still watching Fred sleep, frowning. He was still asleep. Or unconscious, she wasn't really sure. At that moment, Fred shifted about, groaning, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
>'Ow…' he mumbled, not realising Dominique was there. She grinned at him, glad he was awake.<br>'Now, tell me what's upset you…' she said, causing him to jump up and yelp, clutching his ankle.  
>'You scared me!' Fred said, panting for breath. She smirked and got up, sitting beside him and poked his chest.<br>'Now, continue…' she said, smiling. Fred sighed, and shook his head.  
>'I can't… I don't know how.' He whispered, and she sighed.<br>'Freddie, you can talk to me…' she said quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it. He smiled weakly, and looked at her.  
>'Everything's going wrong, pretty much.' He said, nodding slowly. Dominique sighed and waved her hand, motioning for him to continue. 'Dad's starting to get proud of me. I know he is, and I know he was proud of me before. But it's not for the reason that I want, he's proud because I act like Uncle Fred.' He said bitterly, shaking his head. Dominique sighed and shook her own head.<br>'I do see what you mean, but your Dad loves you, Freddie… Just leave him be, don't think that of yourself.' She whispered, squeezing his hand again.

'They're also trying to work out what those boys said about Dad and Mum,' he said, wincing slightly. Dominique knew what he meant and let go off his hand, putting the arm around him carefully.  
>A few weeks ago, some boys had cornered Fred, asking him about his family. Upon learning that he was a Weasley, and that his parents were George and Angelina, they burst out laughing.<br>'She only took your Dad because she couldn't have your uncle, duh.' One snickered, while the other ones continued to laugh. Fred took his wand out and hexed them onto the wall, causing them to stick there. It took a lot of professors to get them off the wall, but they only gave Fred house point loss after hearing what the boys had said to him.  
>Fred stiffened slightly in her embrace, looking down. Dominique frowned and let go of him, getting off the sofa and getting to work on his ankle, putting a cast of some sort over it. Fred left it at that, refusing to say what was wrong. He had been wrong, though, very wrong. Dominique then helped him back to Hogwarts, and it was done, Fred became his normal self again, but whenever no one was looking, a pained expression came over his face.<p>

A few weeks later, Dominique ran into the common room sobbing, causing Fred and James to exchange looks and jump up off the sofa. They saw her run to the girls' dorm stairs, and Fred leaped and caught her around the waist, pulling her close to him. She turned around and sobbed against his chest, hiding her face from everyone else.  
>'Domi, what is it?' James asked quietly as he stood by her, patting her back. Dominique tried to answer, but a sob drowned it out.<br>'Domi, are you hurt!' Fred asked urgently, his eyes widening. She nodded jerkily, holding onto Fred tighter. Fred's eyes clouded over, and his body stiffened, causing Dominique to sob more. James sighed and put his hand on Fred's shoulder.  
>'Domi, you don't look physically hurt. Are you?' She shook her head. 'Emotionally?' She nodded slowly, and James's eyes widened. 'Is it Mickey?' he asked, and nodded his head slowly when she sobbed more. Fred held her, patting her hair down, when she finally spoke.<p>

'I-I saw him k-kissing another g-girl in the c-corridor!' she blubbered, looking at them, her mascara run down her face. Fred let go of her and let James take over, before storming out of the common room, muttering 'I'm going to bloody KILL him!' James watched after him, the pieces slowly coming together as he comforted Dominique.

Fred stormed through the corridors, before he found Mickey, laughing along with his friends about something. He took his wand out and pointed it at him, shooting a hex at him. Mickey yelped and watched his wand fly out of his hand and into Fred's. Mickey's friends turned around, all staring at him, before each of them took their wands out and pointed them at Fred.  
>'You want to play? I'll play…' Fred smirked, before shooting curses at them all in a flash. They all fought back, but they had forgotten that Fred was in duelling club, he was the best dueller in their year. Soon enough, they were all frozen or stuck together, and Fred stormed forward, picking Mickey up by the collar.<br>'You cheated on Domi…' he said in a deathly whisper. Mickey struggled against Fred, before yelling out as Fred kicked him in the manhood. He then stood up, and walked off as if nothing had just happened. He knew what he had just landed himself into, but, at this point, he didn't care at all. He could hear groans as he walked away from the boys, who were probably regretting doing anything to Dominique now. They got their just deserves, and Fred smirked, thinking about this.

When he entered the common room again, the whole room went quiet and looked up at him. Finally, James spoke.  
>'What did you do?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. The common room listening in anticipation, seeing what Fred Weasley had done to the boy who they had heard so much yelling from Domi about.<br>'I hexed him and his little friends into oblivion.' He said, smirking. 'You don't want to know what else…' he added darkly, sitting next to them. They looked at him, Dominique still crying silently, and he shrugged.  
>'They hurt Domi. So they die.' He said bluntly. James's eyes widened, whereas Dominique stopped crying immediately.<br>'Thank you, Freddie… It's nice to know you care about me…' she said quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Fred smiled weakly, before getting up.  
>'Come on, we'd better go to bed now…' he said quietly, helping them both up. They nodded, and he and James watched her go up the stairs, before going up to their own dorms.<p>

Fred still hadn't understood why he'd acted like he had; he'd never normally been that protective over a cousin. 'She's my best friend, of course I'm protective.' He shrugged, coming down to the common room a few weeks later. He found all the Weasley-Potters, the Scamandar twins and Scorpius in the Gryffindor common room. He raised an eyebrow, and James explained.  
>'I went and got Scorpius, Lily, Lucy, Lysander and Lorcan from the Slytherin common room.' James said, nodding, before Dominique continued.<br>'And I got Hugo and Louis from the Hufflepuff common room and Molly and Roxanne from the Ravenclaw.' She said, grinning. But that didn't answer Fred's question that was in his head…  
>'Why?' he asked plainly, sitting down next to Dominique. He looked around at all his family and extended family, grinning.<br>'We're going to play a game…' Rose said, taking out a few bottles. Fred knew that smell from anywhere.  
>'Veritaserum? Let's go!' he grinned, taking a sip and passing it around. When they had all taken sips, the questions began.<p>

'So, Scorp, do you have a crush on Rose?' Lorcan asked, smirking as Scorpius nodded. Rose looked at him and smiled, taking his hand. And that was the first pairing of the evening… Molly and Lucy each got Lorcan and Lysander. They found out that James was in love with a Slytherin called Noella, who had been ignoring him from third year when he accidentally pranked her, and he felt that he didn't have a chance with her. Hugo was going out secretly with a Ravenclaw girl called Iowa, which Rose hadn't known about and was slightly annoyed at him.

The moment that people hadn't been expecting at all, though, went like this:  
>James turned to Fred and smirked, as if understanding something.<br>'Freddie, do you have a crush on anyone?' James asked innocently. Fred nodded his head, and everyone looked at him.  
>'Wait, what? Not even I knew I had a crush on anyone!' Fred exclaimed, shaking his head. And they all knew he was telling the truth. James's smirk grew wider, as the penny had dropped for him a long time ago. James then looked at Dominique, who's eyes were wide, smirking.<br>'Freddie, is it Domi?' he asked tentatively, wincing as he heard gasps around the table.  
>'James, don't be stupid-Freddie?' Lily asked, cocking her head to the side when she saw Fred had nodded his head, his eyes wide.<br>'I so knew that…' James smirked, nodding his head. No one was paying attention to him, though, as Fred had just gotten up and run up the stairs in a flash. The whole gang jumped up and were about to run after him, when Dominique shook her head and stepped forward.  
>'Let me go, I'm the one that he… likes…' she said quietly, smiling weakly as they got out of the way for her. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and opened the door to the fifth year boys' dorm.<p>

'Freddie?' she whispered, seeing a hunch in the bed that Fred owned. She knew it was him at that moment, when the figure hunched up more. She walked forward slowly, not too positive what she was going to say to him, when he spoke.  
>'I didn't even know, Domi… I'm sorry…' he whispered. She shook her head, sitting down on the end of the bed.<br>'Don't worry, Freddie… What are you sorry for?' she asked, smiling. Fred stayed hidden, until she pulled the blanket off him to see him frowning.  
>'I'm sorry for liking you. I've made things awkward now, haven't I?' he said slowly, sighing. 'I've messed everything up...'<br>'So messing something up includes the other person liking you back?' she asked slowly, grinning. Fred looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
>'Sorry, what?' he said slowly, watching her.<br>'I like you too, Freddie… As in, more than friends, as in, I would like to go out with you.' She said, grinning. Fred sat up and looked at her.  
>'I have no regrets in doing this, then.' And with that, he leaned forward and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH, GUYS, THIS IS THE FIRST NEW GENERATION FANFIC I'VE WRITTEN! Be proud of me! *smug face*<p>

So, what do you all think? I'm quite proud of it.

Oh, and, before I leave. Haters gonna hate, if you don't like cousincest, don't feel the need to make me aware. It is legal in the UK, and wizarding laws could be different, where cousins can be together, hell, even siblings or so. You don't know.

SO YEAH! If you're not going to go on about cousincest, review! ^_^

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


End file.
